


I Think the Headmaster is Going Insane

by Lortan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry thinks the only rational thought in regards to the headmaster, Socks, That he's obviously insane, Written in Diary Form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 03:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18512857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lortan/pseuds/Lortan
Summary: "The secret to defeating Tom, my dear boy, is..." Harry held his breath. He shouldn't have bothered.





	I Think the Headmaster is Going Insane

I think the Headmaster is going insane.

Okay, first off, I want to tell you: I'm not writing this to be mean, and I myself am not insane, either. I just genuinely think that Dumbledore in going off his rocker.

This all started a few weeks ago. The headmaster called me up after class via a note delivered by Fawkes, his phoenix. It said that he had something important to tell me, something vital to fulfilling my destiny and defeating Voldemort. This is what he said.

"The secret to defeating Tom, my dear boy, is..." Dumbledore wove his fingers together here, and stared at me from across his desk, his eyes devoid of any hint of a twinkle. I'm ashamed to admit that I waited with baited breath, unsure of what wisdom the Headmaster would supposedly divulge. "...is...a...nice pair of warm, woolly socks." He said, and that was all. I left the office confused and embarrassed that I had ever expected something sensible and straightforward to come out of Albus Dumbledore's lips.

The thing is, just a few days later a package came in the mail for me, and I think that Dumbledore meant to make it anonymous, but after a few years of receiving abstract notes from him and seeing his signature on my Hogwarts letters, I basically have his handwriting memorized.

He sent me a fucking pair of wool socks.

**Author's Note:**

> One of my brothers is getting married, and Mum thought that Da and I should be capable of writing labels for the food without getting into too much mischief. Now her labels range from mint fudge to cockroach cluster to "still a better love story than twilight".
> 
> You're welcome, mum.
> 
> Thanks for reading, have a wonderful day, and byeeeeeee!


End file.
